


Marche Nuptiale en Ridicule Majeur

by Nelja



Category: Houshin Engi
Genre: Gen, Humor, Party, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibi et Suppu vont enfin se marier, et comme si ce n'était pas assez honteux pour Yôzen de célébrer le mariage d'un hippopotame et d'une Magical Girl, des invités surprise viennent rendre la chose pire encore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marche Nuptiale en Ridicule Majeur

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Ryu Fujisaki. Voilà la correspondance avec les noms chinois pour ceux qui ont le le manga en VF :  
> Suppushan -> Sibuxiang  
> Kibi -> Ximei  
> Yôzen -> Yangjian  
> Ryukitsu -> Longji  
> Taikôbô - Taigong  
> hôshindai -> tour Hôshin  
> Taiitsu -> Taiyi  
> Sengyôku -> Chan-Yu  
> Dokôson -> Tuxing-Sun  
> Unchushi -> Yun Zhongzi  
> GenshiTenson -> Yuanshi le vénérable  
> Nataku -> Nazha  
> Tenshô -> Tianxiang  
> Bukichi -> Wuji  
> Hakutsuru -> Grue Blanche   
> Yônin -> Yang-Ren

Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas : Yôzen était convaincu que la fin de la guerre était une excellente chose. Et il ne souhaitait pas non plus que les nouveaux monts Kunlun deviennent lieux de sagesse et de méditation exclusivement. Non, il appréciait beaucoup les fêtes et autres célébrations, surtout quand il en était l'invité d'honneur.

Mais quand la fête en question était quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que le mariage d'une Magical Girl et d'un hippopotame, il en venait à regretter le temps où ces deux-là étaient ennemis.

Il lança un regard désolé sur l'assistance.

Le problème n'était pas seulement les mariés en eux-mêmes. En fait, le sourire éblouissant de la mariée et l'air résolu du marié étaient étrangement appropriés. Leur apparence physique elle-même aurait pu être oubliée. Yôzen ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que tout le monde soit aussi beau et élégant que lui, après tout.

Le problème était plutôt dans les invités.

On aurait cru que tout ce qu'il y avait d'excessif et de trouble-fête à Kunlun avait accepté avec joie de venir boire, manger et festoyer, tandis que tout ce qui avait un poil de responsabilité avait refusé. Yôzen ne pouvait les leur en blâmer. S'il n'avant pas été celui qui devait faire célébrer le mariage, il se serait certainement fait porter pâle aussi. Il soupçonnait même Ryukitsu de ne pas être si pure et honnête que ça quand elle avait présenté des excuses de santé, et Nentô s'était honteusement planqué en restant auprès d'elle !

Tout cela aurait pourtant pu être beau et symbolique. Suppushan et Kibi étaient des héros - dans des camps opposés, d'ailleurs. L'un d'entre eux avait servi fidèlement Taikôbô, le stratège et héros de la guerre qui venait de se finir ; l'autre l'avait tué au cours d'un violent combat - manquant singulièrement de classe, mais il ne fallait pas le dire. Cependant, tout le monde semblait oublier ces hauts faits en les regardant, et on ne pouvait vraiment les en blâmer.

La demoiselle d'honneur et soeur de la mariée se demandait apparemment ce qu'elle faisait là, levant les yeux au ciel à chaque fois que sa soeur poussait un hurlement de joie plus strident que les autres, que le marié se montrait tellement gêné qu'il oubliait dans quelle direction il était censé aller, ou qu'un des invités faisait quelque chose de ridicule : autant dire tout le temps.

Il faut dire que les deux hippopotames qui pleuraient d'émotion, dont un moustachu, étaient peut-être les personnages les plus dignes et élégants de l'assemblée - Yôzen lui-même mis à part, bien sûr...

Cela donnait une idée du reste.

On ne pouvait pas demander aux Grands Sennins du Hôshindai de se déplacer, bien sûr, même si le cortège nuptial avait prévu de leur rendre visite plus tard. Les deux seuls présents étaient donc Dôkô Tenson et Taiitsu Shinjin. Ils auraient dû faire en sorte de remonter le niveau de sérieux de l'assistance, s'exclama Yôzen en pensée. C'était leur travail de grands sennins !

Mais en ce moment, Dôkô Tenson était trop occupé à être serré dans les bras implacables de Sengyoku qui clamait que ce mariage était presque aussi beau que le sien - elle tenait Dokôson en laisse, au cas où il aurait été tenté d'aller voir les jolies invitées.

Quant à Taiitsu Shinjin, il était en train de discuter passionnément avec Unchushi ; et quand Yôzen, prêtant l'oreille, entendit de façon à peu près certaine des bribes de génétique visant à prévoir à quoi ressemblerait la progéniture des mariés, il fut certain que non, cela ne remonterait le niveau du mariage en aucun cas. Et accessoirement, qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus.

Hakutsuru était venu montrer son apparence humaine toute neuve, et apparemment essayer d'établir un record de la plus grande quantité d'alcool ingurgitée en parallèle avec la plus grande quantité de ragots récoltés ou répandus. Yôzen était persuadé que malgré ses airs de fidélité absolue, il faisait un complexe par rapport à GenshiTenson qui n'avait qu'à regarder avec son oeil de mille lieues pour connaître tous les détails de la vie privée des gens. Heureusement que le vieux n'avait recours à ces méthodes que rarement...

Partout, il y avait des yôkai - apparemment, Kibi était très populaire chez eux - qui buvaient, brisaient des bouteilles, dansaient, chantaient, et se tapaient amicalement sur le crâne.

Puis Taiitsu révéla sa toute nouvelle invention, une lanceuse de riz rotative, et Sengyoku se plaignit avec des hauts cris qu'elle n'ait pas été prête pour son mariage à elle.

Taiitsu profita du fait que l'attention était ainsi centrée sur lui pour minauder devant la caméra, et avouer en faisant semblant de rougir qu'il l'avait préparée pour le mariage de Nataku et Tenshô, ces petits étaient si adorables. Il obtint la réaction qu'il semblait adorer : tout le monde le traita de fou, à voix haute ou tout bas, sauf Hakutsuru qui ouvrait des grands yeux en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas encore été mis au courant.

Puis Bukichi, qui était garçon d'honneur, saisit un micro, proclama qu'il avait été animateur de karaoke, et s'exclama que maintenant, il allait faire chanter l'honorable public, et en rythme s'il vous plait.

Yôzen pensa que cela ne pouvait plus devenir pire.

Bien sûr, il se trompait.

Il n'en étaient pas à la troisième chanson, quand Venus, Queen et Madonna surgirent du ciel sur un robot géant trafiqué pour émettre une version atrocement fausse de la Marche Nuptiale.

Yôzen sentit son estomac se serrer. Son sens de l'esthétique si délicat était toujours révolté et désespéré par leur présence. Il avait tout essayé pour pouvoir les supporter, pourtant. Mais Unchushi lui avait confié avec une sorte de respect que leur laideur était tellement intense qu'aucune opération de chirurgie esthétique ne pourrait rien arranger, et le port de lunettes opaques n'était pas vraiment une solution non plus.

Aussi, il avait cru trouver une solution intermédiaire en les envoyant à demeure dans la tour Hôshin servir de modèles pour Yônin. Le peintre abstrait était probablement le seul à pouvoir leur trouver un intérêt en tant que modèles. Et ces jeunes filles étaient probablement les seules à pouvoir être grandement embellies par son style artistique si... particulier. Une association avantageuse pour tout le monde, sortie directement du cerveau génial de Yôzen. Et Yônin méritait bien ça pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir !

Mais apparemment, il y avait eu une faille dans le plan.

"Le plus fidèle ami de mon fiancé disparu se marie et on ne m'a rien dit !" clama Venus dans un porte-voix, prenant une pose d'héroïne de tragédie, pour que chacun puisse comprendre et partager son indignation.

Puis le vaisseau se posa, et Madonna se rua vers la table du banquet. Toute personne au cerveau normalement constitué s'enfuit au plus vite, tandis que ses soeurs essayaient de la ramener à la raison.

"Non, ça c'est les mariés ! Ca ne se mange pas ! Voilà, c'est meilleur pour toi !"

"Hum, c'est la table. Ca ne se mange pas non plus."

"Mais c'est moins grave."

"Certainement."

Yôzen ne savait plus quoi faire.

Tous les invités se pressaient derrière lui en le suppliant muettement de les sauver de la dévoration et de voir leur fête gachée.

Hum, il allait être obligé de reconnaître que pour le second point il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Ce n'est pas comme s'il restait le moindre atome mangeable. Le premier point restait pourtant majeur ! Il était le responsable de toute la communauté des immortels, après tout, même les hippopotames et les alcooliques !

Alors qu'il expliquait aux trois soeurs qu'ils avaient prévu de venir les voir plus tard, et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elles retournent chez (le pauvre) Yônin, parce qu'il y avait une surprise très spéciale qui ne pouvait leur être donnée que là-bas, il se consola en pensant que Taikôbô n'aurait certainement pas fait mieux.

Mais il fallait reconnaître que bien que cet acte soit hautement nécessaire, pour sauver la vie et l'honneur de la population, un tel affrontement verbal ne pouvait même pas être considéré comme héroïque, tellement l'apparence des adversaires et l'état d'ébriété des potentielles victimes rendait la chose ridicule.

Et Yôzen ressentit un pincement désagréable qui était plus de la jalousie que du mépris en pensant que Taikôbô aurait certainement supporté cela avec beaucoup plus de sérénité que lui.


End file.
